winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Harmonix (Form)
Previous Transformation: Believix Next Transformation: Sirenix Harmonix is a temporary transformation after Believix and before Sirenix and it is in the fifth season. Harmonix is the third transformation to be received from a magical source, the first and second being Sophix and Lovix. The Winx use this temporary fairy form to complete their quest for gaining Sirenix. Overview In Season 5, after learning that their Believix powers are less stronger and effective underwater, the Winx Club will go on a quest to find the ancient Sirenix transformation and magical power. To help the Winx, the Sirenix Book gave each of the Winx a Sirenix Box which contains their Sirenix guardian, and the Sirenix Boxes gave the Winx the power of Harmonix that will allow them to fight in midair, on the land and under the water. Once the Winx did all the required tasks for Sirenix they opened the gate to the Infinite Ocean thus enabling them to earn Sirenix. They eventually succeed in their goal and obtain Sirenix. Requirements Since Believix is weak underwater, and the Winx must go underwater to find 3 gems to earn Sirenix, they must gain Nature's Key, the boon of the Ancestral Spirit of Nature, to open the Sirenix Book and receive Sirenix Boxes, and their Guardians of Sirenix grant them Harmonix. Magical abilities Harmonix allows the Winx to use their magic easier in mid-air, on the land and underwater. It also helps the Winx swim faster. Appearance The girls' hair is much longer and tied, except for Tecna's hair which is shorter. The Harmonix outfits' consist of a dress with strap that goes on only one shoulder, a belt, a mini-skirt and a kind of cape attached to the skirts which look similar to mermaids' tails. The girls wear a tiara or a small piece of seashells and jewelries on their hair or barehead, and heeled barefoot sandals made of two ribbons attached around the feet and legs, with two long floating ribbon strips attached to the sandals at knee level. Harmonix gives the Winx large multi-layered and transparent colorful wings and some effects. Effects Just like in Believix, each girl has different effect whenever her wings flutter. Bloom effect.jpg|Bloom has hearts. Stella effect.jpg|Stella has stars. Flora effect.jpg|Flora has flowers. Musa effect.jpg|Musa has music notes and clefs. Tecna effect.jpg|Tecna has diamonds. Aisha effect.jpg|Aisha has swirls. Gallery Bloom Harmonix.jpg|Bloom's Harmonix Stella Harmonix.jpg|Stella's Harmonix Flora Harmonix.jpg|Flora's Harmonix Musa Harmonix.jpg|Musa's Harmonix Tecna Harmonix.jpg|Tecna's Harmonix Aisha Harmonix.jpg|Aisha's Harmonix Trivia *The name Harmonix comes from the word "Harmony". And is probably derived from the fact that the Winx have to achieve Harmony in themselves via the Nature Boon before they can earn Sirenix. *Harmonix is the third transformation to be earned in the sixth episode of a season. The first and second are being Enchantix and Believix. *The sandals in Harmonix look similar to the sandals in the Enchantix transformation. *After it was leaked, the song's lyrics were changed and the transformation was re-animated. *Harmonix may have the same strength of Sirenix. But due to the fact that Harmonix is temporary, they need to acquire Sirenix to become stronger. *You can see in the pictures above that Bloom and Tecna's poses are the same. *Harmonix, along with Enchantix, aren't easily overpowered by the Trix. Transforming Category:Transformations Category:Fairy forms Category:Forms Category:Season 5 Category:Fairies Category:Winx Club Category:Earth Category:Powers Category:Sirenix Category:Harmonix Category:Comics